


What Ifs And Could Have Beens...

by flickawhip



Series: Lucy And Jane [2]
Category: Author RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Jane daydreams as Lucy sleeps.Ghost!Jane.





	What Ifs And Could Have Beens...

Lucy had found herself smiling as she settled into the bed. She knew she needed to relax and sleep. If she could. She had smiled to herself as she fell asleep, trusting that at least if she managed to fall asleep she might be able to write the next day. 

She had sighed as she waited to sleep, finding herself thinking back over what had happened. She knew she should be bothered by what had happened, that she had been able to see a ghost, but somehow, she found herself smiling at the memory. 

“How did I...”

The words faded as she sighed.

“Well, it’s not as if anything can happen... she’s a ghost.”

She had curled into herself to sleep, unaware of Jane watching her, smiling slightly. Jane knew she should let the girl sleep, and she would, but she also felt like she should probably tell Lucy the truth of how she had been able to see and feel her. 

“If only...”

Jane allowed herself to imagine what might have happened if she and Lucy had been born in the same time period. She would tell the girl one day.


End file.
